Inuyasha's Servitude
by tmnt1234
Summary: Inuyasha has been a slave to his brother for 190 years since the death of Lady Izayoi. He was also cursed with obedience just hours after he was born. Broken and abused, he meets his brother's intended bride-to-be Kagome and is immediately in love with her on sight. Can the two lovers hide their relationship from the lord of the west and free Inuyasha, or will he become Naraku's?
1. Chapter 1:Prologe

Chapter 1:Life in servitude

 _Inuyasha's POV_

I still remember the day my brother had found me, just shortly after I had buried my mother, Lady Izayoi. He stated the I would live with him in the western lands in his castle...but I would not be living there as his younger, but a slave. At the time, I had just recently learned of a curse that was placed on me when I was first born...obedience. I always obeyed orders, whether I wanted to, or not. My brother obviously knew of the curse placed on me, and he intended to use it to his advantage. After all, I was only a Half-Demon who my brother saw as an abomination that should not have been allowed to live. At the time, it did not matter. I was just thankful to have a place to sleep and food to eat, even if it meant having to do hard labor for my brother who I despised. When I arrived at the castle, I learned that my brother had no servants or other people to do the work, for he had just moved in the castle himself, inherited from our father. So all the work would fall on me. I had to do the cooking, the cleaning, tending the fires, and any other personal task Sesshomaru wanted me to do. I would be enslaved for 190 years until I finally began to fight back against my brother's cruelty. This story begins where my broken spirit realizes that nobody should be forced to do something they don't want to do...

 _Sesshomaru's Castle:Following orders  
Inuyasha's POV_  
I was tending the fire in Sesshomaru's room. He had commanded me to perform the task to perfection. The curse, of course, controlled me like a puppet and made my ability to carry out his command to perfection, as instructed. I worked from sunrise till after sundown and the tasks just kept getting harder. Now that I was at the age of being able to perform all the hard laborious tasks, my work load had only tripled. I had to cook, clean, mend the clothes, tend the gardens, and also serve as my brother's personal slave in his bed chambers, and no I never did any sexual acts with him, but I was forced to perform other services such as singing and dancing for his amusement as well as being his puppet, meaning he used the curse to make me do humiliating tasks to the point where I was close to tears, and believe me I have shed quite a few tears already. He broke my spirit by doing this. I realized at a young age I would never be free from him. I wanted, more than anything to be free, But I knew that would never happen due to the curse.  
"Inuyasha, come here."  
"As you wish." _As you wish._ I was taught to say that when I first arrived here, and I hated it. It was one of the few things I was forced to say to show my obedience and _respect._ He deserved no respect from me, but I taught myself long ago to simply grin and bear it.  
"What do you require of me, master?" _Master._ I was required to call him that to, which I hated more than saying "As you wish". He commanded me to call him that the day I arrived at the castle, stating I had no right to call him brother or by his name. It's one order that has been followed since day 1.  
"I have a special guest coming, as you already know coming today. You are to clean the nice guest room and prepare the room for her. It better be done within the next three hours. Do I make myself clear?"  
"Yes Master."  
"Good. Now be a good little slave and get to work."  
"As you wish." I had forgotten all about the princess coming here to the castle. Sesshomaru had found a bride. According to Jaken, Seshomaru's little imp servant that follows him everywhere like a dog, she was from a neighboring kingdom in the south who was forced to marry my brother for the sake of an alliance to defeat the evil demon lord Naraku, who covets the Shikon No Tama. I heard that her name was Kagome, and she would have complete control of me, just as my brother does. Just what I wanted. Another slave driver. I did not want to be someone else's puppet as well as my brother's. But I had no choice in the matter. The princess would come and marry my brother at the end of the month and I would be waiting on them hand and foot. simple as that.  
 _Three Hours Later  
_ "well, at least I am finished with these tasks. I have done as Sesshomaru has ordered. The princess should be here any time now. That I am sure of. I better get down stairs, and prepare for her arrival."  
"Inuyasha, have you done as I commanded?"  
"Yes master. The room is prepared for the princess. Is there anything you require of me? Haven't I worked enough for you? Please master, can I take a break? I never ask for anything, but just this once please grant me my request. I will allow you to use me tonight for your entertainment if it pleases you. All I ever have done is try to please you. Please!" Sesshomaru simply chuckled under his breath. I knew I shouldn't have even tried. After all, he would use me either way. I figured he would find the bargain irresistible.  
"I guess I could give you a break. After all, you have done as I ordered. Very well, but I will hold you to your end of the bargain. You will meet me in my chambers one hour after sundown. Now go, before I change my mind."  
"Thank you. I will be in your chambers one hour after sundown." At least he gave me a break. But now, I have to be his personal puppet tonight. I hope he isn't to hard on me tonight. I hope he only has me play the harp and sing for him, for I have no energy to do the humiliating tasks for him tonight, but I will if I have to. I did after all agree to the bargain, and he has the power to make me do as he wishes. I shouldn't even get my hopes up. This is the life I live, and this is the life I shall die in.


	2. Chapter 2:Obedient like a dog

Chapter 2:Obedient like a dog  
 _Inuyasha's POV-His true feelings  
_ I felt broken. That's what I was. I had absolutely no freedom to do as I pleased. My servitude has gone on for over a century now, and I was sick of it. I was controlled like a puppet for amusement, forced to bend the knee to my brother, forced to please him with my services, forced to do hard menial labor! I never stopped! How much more could I possibly take? Not much, I'll tell you that. Now, not only would I have to serve my brother, but his bride-to-be as well. She was to arrive anytime now. I would have to go to my brother's chambers soon. I was going to be controlled once again. I despised being used like a puppet more than being forced to perform hard labor. I was my brother's toy he never seemed to tire of. I hated that I could not fight back. All I really wanted was to be free. But...that would never happen.  
 _The princess's arrival-Inuyasha's POV  
_ I walked out to the palace courtyard when I heard the sound of a carriage coming. There I saw the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. I knew from just looking at her she was the princess. I stayed in the shadows, not wanting her to see me. I did not want her to see the poor slave boy who was beaten and abused till the time was right. I would obviously see her again soon. I surly hoped so. I knew I would never be hers, for she belonged to my brother. _Belonged._ She was also my brother's property, just like me. I could see the look in her eyes and I could see the look of unhappiness in them. She did not seem happy at all. I would think she would be glad to be married to someone like my brother, but for the emotions she portrayed when she exited the carriage, my thoughts changed. Maybe I could help ease her pain. I knew how it felt to be trapped in a cage.  
 _Sesshomaru's Chambers-Inuyasha's POV  
_ I climbed the steps to my brother's chambers to complete the end of the bargain. I would have to perform entertaining acts for my brother. I knew the princess would not be there, for Jaken told me she had retired to her chambers for the night, so Sesshomaru and I would be alone, and for that I was grateful. I did not wish for her to see any of this at all.  
"Master, I have arrived as you ordered."  
"Very good. Come here and entertain me." I did as he instructed. He pointed to the miniature harp and I picked it up. I got down on my knees and began to play. Of course, that night I played a sad tune, for that was what I was feeling. As I played, I felt tears slowly forming in my eyes. I tried with all my soul not to show my emotions to my brother. In the end my tears slowly began to fall from my eyes. My talent with the harp was being used as a tool. My singing voice was used as a tool as well. I hated doing this. I wished my talents were used for better circumstances. It seemed my tears were amusing because I could hear Sesshomaru chuckle cruelly as I played. He then commanded me to sing for him. I did as he commanded. I was an obedient dog that followed his master's orders. I sang a song about battles and war. Those kind of songs made Sesshomaru happy. I wanted nothing more than to be happy. After the song was done, I could no longer hide my tears, and covered my face in my hands and sobbed. Sesshomaru simply laughed at my misery. My humiliation was enough to satisfy him. I was being treated like a puppet while he laughed and pulled the strings. I was not even ordered to, but I knelt down at his feet and began to massage them, for I knew he was going to order it done. I cried the whole time. I was working my hands raw for him as I cried. He chuckled cruelly as the task was being done. He then ordered me to massage his neck and his shoulders, and I did that as well. My tears were his inspiration. He worked me to exhaustion day and night and still expected me to be his personal entertainer and personal laborer. Right now, I was being his personal laborer. I performed menial labor for hours into the night. I sobbed as I worked. I could no longer hide these emotions. I will work my hands raw till I can't work anymore. I would please him and do as he wishes. I sang as I worked on his neck and shoulders. I sang a song my mother sang to me before she died. It kept me going. My brother seemed to enjoy it, for he looked content with the singing.  
"You are working quite hard I see."  
"Yes. I am only trying to please you. I work my hands raw for you day and night. I don't have much of a choice in the matter."  
"You are right. You don't have a choice. This curse is the best thing that has ever happened. I wish all half-demons had this curse, so they to could finally be treated the way they should be treated, as the lowest beings on earth."  
"How could you say that? No one should be forced to do something they don't want to do. No one should have to go through this. I will not fight you. Just please, don't think of such things."  
"Very well. You may leave. Cook breakfast tomorrow one hour before dawn."  
"As you wish, master." I left with tears in my eyes. I could no longer stand to hold them in. I wanted to be free. I wanted to be loved.


	3. Chapter 3:Inuyasha's True Feelings

Chapter 3:Inuyasha's true feelings

 _Inuyasha's POV  
_ I made it back to my bed chamber, tired and weak. My bed chamber was the tallest tower of the castle, broken down and old with nothing but an old bed and a tattered pillow and thin blanket that hardly ever kept me warm during the cold months. This has been my room for 190 years now, and I have grown used to it. My spirit was beginning to break more after tonight. I have tried to please my brother to the best of my abilities. I was my brother's living puppet.  
I was controlled like one for hours everyday, and I still would carry a smile on my face from time to time...only because I was ordered to. My emotions were not even my own half the time. Often, Sesshomaru would command me to smile or be happy when other lords came calling. I hate it! Even my emotions have to be obedient!  
They might as well be, for if I could release my true emotions, they would not be so pleasant! Hour after hour, day after day, I was always serving the one person I despised. I don't want to! I've never wanted to! I remember some years ago, 5 or 6 to be exact, I finally told my brother that I would work my hands raw for him and bow before him and would become his personal puppet slave if only he would give me my will to control my own emotions! Even if it meant I would have to act like a puppet! And I have! I was no longer a person in brother's eyes. I was nothing more than an object that practically had no rights or feelings!  
If you want to know my feelings, here they are! I hate being treated this way! I want to be happy and free! I want to love! I don't want to be a slave anymore, but I know I will never be free! I might as well tie strings to me and hand them to my brother, because then I wouldn't have to worry about my emotions and my brother could control me and force me to perform even more humiliating tasks.  
When I'm forced to perform for him, I can't hold in my tears anymore! He makes me do just about anything you can think of, from patting my head and rubbing my tummy at the same time to being his footstool! I was humiliated beyond measure simply for his entertainment and amusement. My tears were his inspiration. I work without reprieve! Toil without reward! My sadness has gone unseen. I was simply a puppet who wanted to fight the control of the puppet master, but couldn't. I am treated like someone who does not feel, or have thoughts. I wish nothing more than to be free.  
It was always the same:Me toiling for hours and obeying my brother's every command. I could no longer deny that I have cried more than enough times to know that my spirit is finally broken. I will continue to serve my brother and I will no longer try to fight his control, for what good will it do? I am simply a puppet that's useful for nothing but hard labor and hours of personal servitude in my brother's bed chambers. I am good for nothing but misery and humiliation. I will no longer fight this anymore. I will be obedient and serve my brother and his new bride without question or complaint. My heart is theirs to control. ( _Insert Inuyasha sobbing here)_


End file.
